The Two Legends
by Daughter Of Vegeta
Summary: He has been awakened. He shall bring hell to the Earth. Nobody can stop him until he completes his own personal objective. He will destroy those in his path. But for now, he has another task at hand. For he is a legend. Fear him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so I guess this is the new story I decided to post :) It was just a crazy wild idea that came to my imagination so I decided to see what you guys think!**

**I will warn you right now that it will be sort of a Dark AU type of fiction, so if you don't like it, then please don't read it, and hate it :(!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DB,DBZ, or DBGT. They're all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama, please support the official release. (TFS Moment XD) I just own my ideas!**

**THERE WILL BE OCC, IT'S AN AU PEOPLE!**

**xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

**_Posted: April 13, 2013._  
**

I stood outside with rain pounding against my well built form. I tilted my head upward staring at the black clouds, I inhaled a deep breath. The smell of rain. I loved it. I've missed it. It was a sensation- feeling the water droplets slide against my skin. I sighed with content, and closed my eyelids. I stood there motionless, listening to the howling wind and the _pitter-patter _of the rain. It's been too long since I have walked the Earth. Wondering what I meant by that? I chuckled. You couldn't be that much of a fool and think me human, could you?

No, I was, and am, much more.

I am a legend.

But being a legend must mean I am a human being, correct?

No.

I am much powerful that that.

I walked though through the forest at a good pace, I knew _they _were following me. I could smell them. I chuckled again. They didn't want me awake; in fact, they didn't want me alive at all, but they knew I was their most powerful weapon. I proved that by just breaking out of my confinement. But if I was their most powerful being, why wouldn't they want me alive? Simple. I'd betrayed them. I once was considered obedient, but after I killed my master, I figured out how to deal with new ways of life, especially me being what I am.

It seems that over time I was becoming weak, but something inside of me wouldn't allow that. I needed power, I needed to fix everything and make it how it was all those years ago. Knowing this; it was my push to gain more power. Something emotionally inside myself snapped, allowing me to access power deep within me. I knew I would spend a great amount of time being locked up under multiple spells, but I always knew that I would be their first prisoner to break out. I'm not sure how long I stayed in confinement; but I didn't care. They were fools if they thought they could lock me up forever.

I sniffed the air once more, I could sense about two of them following me. They were close by, and getting ready to attack me. The corners of my mouth twitched up into a smirk, I would defeat them easily. They won't recognize me either; it gave me an extra element of surprise. I stopped walking, once again, standing in the rain letting it enfold me. I closed my eyes, waiting for my attackers to arrive. As the minutes went by, the downpour of the rain became a drizzle, making it easier to see.

It seemed that my enemies were awaiting this moment to happen, being as I could hear twigs snapping and their feet pounding upon the Earth's surface. Idiots. They were making themselves to noticeable. I shrugged, they wouldn't be much of a problem longer. I cracked my neck and knuckles to loosen myself up. I jumped up into a nearby tree and awaited them. I could hear their footsteps drawing closer by the second, and finally, they arrived. I could tell that one of them was looking around the area, trying to spot me. Of course; they sent the useless ones that had no common sense, after me, a legend. What a _genius _idea on their part.

"I don't see anything around here Chad, but I could've sworn I heard something over here."

"Hmph. Well Dylan, if we don't find him the Dark Lord will kill us! Besides, how strong can "The One" be?"

I scrunched up my nose, "The One"? They called me "The One"? Huh. You'd think they'd come up with something more creative. Oh well, it somewhat suited me. I could see their figures through the branches of the trees and my eyes widened. Style certainly has changed since I've walked the Earth. The two men were both wearing a material covering their legs; it didn't look anything like breeches. Another thing I noticed was that there shirts were made of different material, they were also wearing interesting looking shoes.

I looked down at my clothes. I was still wearing my breeches, stockings, shoes, and my shirt with my over coat above that. I shrugged, well, it was to be expected wasn't it? I decided to not dwell on it any longer, and to continue to listen to their conversation.

"Well, he has been locked up since what, 1699?" The one named Dylan asked. The other man nodded a "yes" in reply. "Well, that was what? Over three hundred years ago? If I was locked up for that long, then I wouldn't be a almighty powerful being right away again."

The man named Chad looked at Dylan thoughtfully, "Yeah, I guess you're right!" I almost choked on the air I was breathing trying to contain my laughter. Those buffoons! Did they not know three centuries wasn't that long? Oh well, they'd find out soon enough. I jumped down from the branch I was standing on, onto the wet ground behind them. They were still talking amongst themselves, and my mouth turned into a twisted smile.

Killing.

It was a marvelous thing. I ran silently behind them and grabbed both of their heads, smashing them together. I heard a _crack_, and I laughed with glee. Dylan got free of my grip, and turned around to face me.

"What the hell!" His eyes drifted towards his comrade who lay motionless, and not breathing. "Chad!"

I laughed, "It seems poor "Chad" isn't with us anymore!"

Dylan's eyes shot back to my form, "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

I gave him a grin, "If I told you, where would the fun in that be?" His eyes scanned up and down my body, and his eyes widened.

"B-b-but that's not possible! You can't be The One! You don't look like him!"

"I'm the "One and Only"." I remarked taking steps towards him while smirking. "And you'll die by my hand." I charged towards him and punched him in the stomach. His eyes widened, and he coughed up blood. He grabbed my fist trying to move it away. I chuckled. "That won't work," I whispered, before slamming his body to the ground. I heard a gruesome crunch, but I thought nothing of it. I looked down and snorted, he was already dead. Such a pity, I wanted an actual challenge. Another smirk formed on my face, I was sure to be getting a real one sooner or later.

I once again looked down at my attire, and back at the two lifeless bodies outfits. It seemed that Chad was the one closer to my size. I walked up to his body, and bent down. I stripped myself out of my clothes, and started to undress his lifeless body. Once this was completed, I dressed myself in a pair of dark blue "pants" as it said on the tag, a black shirt, and a pair of black leather boots. I checked the pockets of my new pants, and pulled out a wallet. I looked inside of it to see money, there was a nice sum. I walked over to the other body and checked his pockets, finding another wallet with money in it. I took both of the wallets, and put them into my pockets.

I picked up my old clothing, being as I wouldn't need it anymore, I formed a ball of ki in my hand and burned them. I was one of the only two of my nature that could manage this without burning myself alive. I looked back at the two dead men, and shrugged. The others shouldn't be surprised when they find them.

I sighed, and my mouth thirsted. I needed nourishment. And with that thought left through my head, I bounded through the forest looking for any signs of a big populated area. Knowing that a lot has changed over the past three centuries, so should have the population of the Earth and people. I kept running for about ten minutes, and up ahead through the trees, I could see light. I arrived there within seconds, it was dark outside and there were lights flashing down in the area below.

I headed towards the lights, and about five minutes later, I found myself in a "city". I scanned the area, it was huge, and populated with _tons _of humans awaiting to become my victims. I walked down the streets, scanning the area with my coal black eyes. I sniffed the air, wondering what area would be the best place for killing. Right away, I smelt the scent of liquor and I followed the scent. An area with drunkards would make me less noticeable, and or recognizable. Not that anyone would recognize me anyways.

I soon ended up in front of a building that had lots of flashing signs and lights, and even from the outside you could hear the music, and the bass vibrating the ground. I entered through the doors and saw a flashing floor where people were dancing, I assumed it must've been called a "Dance Floor". In the corner stood a bartender, serving drinks that I didn't even know existed. I scanned the rest of the area thoroughly, smirking as I did so. There was dim lighting, so there was no possible chance with my speed that anyone could catch me.

I walked over to the bar in the corner, hopefully finding some drunk women, who'd go "home" with me. I sat down on a bar stool and just waited. I was positive that some female would come up to me, wanting a rump in the hay. I would usually pretend I have mutual feelings, and escort them Kami knows where. It's always been a different location, just so nobody would catch me. I closed my eyes, visioning how my plan would come together. Oh yes, it was going to be a glorious first night back for me.

"Would you like a drink sir?"

My eyes snapped open, and I looked over at the woman across the counter, I smirked, "No, but I would certainly wouldn't mind taking a gorgeous woman like you home."

She laughed, "Hm. I think I'd be up for that. But a man has to show a woman a good time first." She replied back to me with a flirtatious smile.

"Hm. I guess they don't they?" I gave her a crooked half-smile and held out a hand for her to take. She accepted it quickly, and I pulled her over to the dance floor. I didn't know exactly how to dance to any of this genre of music; but I have always been a quick learner.

She put her hands against my chest and started twisting and twirling around with the beat. I soon followed suit. I put my hands at her waist and observed her a little bit more closely. She was a petite, blonde, with brown eyes. My nose scrunched up, I never did like blondes, and for a good reason too. Besides, there didn't seem to be anything special about her; other than that she had a very nice body. I couldn't sense any intelligence from her with our small conversation. I tilted my head down slightly, catching her scent. The corners of my mouth twitched down, she didn't smell good. But, I needed to have _something _after being locked up for a little over three centuries.

I inwardly sighed with relief as she pulled me back over to the bar; I always hated dancing with women who didn't know how to dance. We both sat back down on the bar stools and I looked at her smiling. I needed something to drink, and I wanted it _now._ "So, what's next?" I asked.

She looked back at me, giving me another flirtatious smile. "Well, I can go for a few rounds tonight back at my apartment. If you know what I mean." I chuckled. Yes, this was going to be excellent.

"It would be my pleasure."

**xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

Within fifteen minutes, we were in her apartment, undressing each other. I slammed her up against the wall, with me trailing butterfly kisses up and down her neck. She wrapped her hips around me, and tilted her head, crashing her lips on mine with force. She pulled away and panted. "Second door down the hall to your right." I walked over there with no hesitation, I couldn't wait any longer. I kicked open her door, and made a quick way over to her bed. We both fell onto of it and continued undressing one another.

I once again started to trail butterfly kisses along her neck, and she tilted her head, giving me better access. I smirked, as my lips touched her skin. I kept on kissing her neck and sucking, until I found the precise spot I was looking for- a vein. I kissed the area that was pulsing with blood over and over again. I felt my body tingle in anticipation; I've been waiting for this moment ever since I was locked up. I soon started laughing with great malice, knowing that she's taking her last, and final breaths.

"What are you laughing about?" She panted out.

I pulled my head upward and gave her a smile full of bloodlust, with my fangs showing. "I'm out for a little dinner, I suppose you can say." I chuckled and with a great speed, dove my head right back to where the vein was, and let my fangs pierce through her skin, allowing my to drink my fill. She let out a blood-curdling scream, and tried to push me away, but I was much stronger. Her petite hands curled into fists as she pounded them against my back, trying to get a way to escape. But her attempts were useless, as her pounding started to slow, and soon finally coming to a stop.

She was to weak from her blood loss. I took great gulps of her blood, I enjoyed the feeling. I was once again feeling the liquid sliding down my throat, and filling me up. My body shivered with pleasure, as I finished drinking the remaining blood that was in her. Like I said earlier, it wasn't the best blood I have had. But it would have to suffice until I could get some more. I stood up from her body looking down at her half bloody body and clothes. I shrugged and grabbed my shirt that was on the floor, pulling it over my head and onto my body.

I wiped away any remaining blood on my face with my hand, bringing it up to my nose and smelling it. I smiled. I would have to get some more blood soon. I looked down at the females lifeless body, her eyes were wide open with terror and I smirked. It always felt good to put fear into someone. I walked out of her room and into the brisk cold of the night.

**xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

I was once again, in the forest, walking on the now snowy ground. I listened as my boots crunched on the snow, making an echo effect. I sighed, and shoved my hands into my pockets. I was deathly bored, and wanted something to do. I wanted to fight someone. In fact, I thrived to fight someone worth fighting. I wanted a challenge and I was hoping to find one. I decided to speed up my process of walking, so I started to sprint through the forest.

A few minutes later, I found a clearing, where there was a blanket of snow on the ground, and snowflakes gracefully falling on the trees. I decided to lean against a tree and look up into the night sky. It was partly cloudy- due to the weather- but there were also the amazing gleaming stars, that seemed to be out just for my awakening. I let a small smile slip on my face, I missed the days where life was normal- it would never be unless I succeed in one of the two ways of changing everything. But did I really expect it to happen? Maybe. But most likely not.

I closed my eyes, and enjoyed the feeling of the cold breeze against my pale skin. It certainly has been way to long since I've been gone, but of course, I always knew I would come back. It just took some time.

From my left, I could hear several men coming close to my location. My eyes snapped open, and I sniffed the air. I shook my head. This wasn't good, other men were here, but not from my "side", it was from the other side. I heard them closing in on me fast, and I quickly jumped up on a branch of the tree I was just leaning against. I watched as a circle of a total of seven men formed. They were all armed with weapons, and looked as if they were hunting something, or more should I say someone.

"Jake, you said you got a reading of someone here correct?"

"Yes sir," replied Jake.

I assumed the man talking to Jake was their team leader, or something around that nature.

"Well, he or she is hiding somewhere then. And we'll just have to find them now won't we men? We can't let these damn creatures loose anymore, they keep ruining our beautiful planet."

"Yes sir!" All the men replied at the same time.

"Now, start searching!"

The men started to look around the area, trying to look for me. I sat on the same tree branch, watching as they looked in all the wrong locations. I shook my head. Of course, just more idiots that I'd be willing to kill. I smirked at the thought, it was always exciting for me to fight with new people, even if they would just end up dying in the end.

I quickly soon hopped branch to branch, getting to the nearest man. I looked down through the remaining leaves of the tree. I would easily catch him. I swooped down, grabbing the mans throat, and taking the breath out of him, before dropping his body to the snowy ground. One down- six more to go. I sprinted quickly, and hid behind trees, and went to the nearest three men. This would be easy. I snuck up behind the one on the right, grabbed him by his shoulder, and throwing him against the tree behind us.

Before the other two noticed that there comrade was missing, I smashed both of their heads together, breaking both of the skulls, leaving them to die. The next two men, were just as easy as the first four. All I had to do was slam both of their bodies against a tree, and then break their necks, just to make sure that they were dead. I then scanned the area once more, noticing that the captain was up in the trees searching for me. I chuckled and with a great speed, climbed up the tree, standing in front of the captain, smirking.

"Looking for someone?" I asked innocently.

"What the hell? How did you-"

I cut him off with a wave of my hand. "Now now, never ask a man his secrets."

"You're the one who we've been looking for," he stated with a harsh whisper.

"I am, am I? And who might be this "we"? Is it you and what used to be your pathetic team?"

The mans eyes darted through the tree branches and towards the lifeless bodies of his men.

"What the hell?" He exclaimed. "How?"

"Never ask a man his secrets." I said smirking once again. "Now tell me, you grabbed my interest. Who is searching for me?"

The man snorted. "She'll find you," he said, about to go on, but he smirked back at me, "but then again, never ask a man his secrets."

I shrugged, "Very well, mind you, I'll find this "she"." I stated, laughing as he realized he just gave me some information I wanted.

He was about to say something, but I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and flew up into the night sky. His mouth was wide open with confusion and shock and I just laughed. I stopped in mid-air, still holding him by his collar. "Well, I guess this is the end for you!" I exclaimed, releasing the mans collar, and watched as he plummeted towards the Earth, screaming with fear. I let out a evil laugh as I heard the body hit the Earth. I flew down, and landed on the ground with one knee touching the Earth, and one supporting me up. I chuckled as my dark coal eyes darted towards the lifeless body of the captain.

My eyes soon averted towards the crescent moon that was out, with me still chuckling.

Nobody knew who I was, and what I am.

I could give anyone hours upon hours, months upon months, years upon years, to figure out what I was. But they never could figure it out.

I'm a ruthless warrior.

I could give my enemy time to run away. An hour if they'd like. But I would always catch them, and tear them apart, limb by liimb. Nobody can escape my wrath.

Nobody.

And I would find this girl he spoke of- she was now my new challenge. She was now my enemy. And I will _hunt her down. _

I am a legend.

I am Son Goku.

Fear me.

**xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

**So there you have it folks! Tell me what you think! I really don't know if I like it that much or not, but if you guys REALLLLLLY want me to go on with it, I will :)!**

**And on other matters~ You're probably wondering what Goku is. . . *Laughs evilly* That's for me to know, and you to find out. In fact, now that I think about it, you guys are probably wondering about A LOT of things, but lets see if you can figure it out 'kay?**

**Anyways, thanks again! And please check out my other stories if you have a chance! (Not a New Year. . . . Kami that story needs a fixin'. . . .)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, here's chapter two for The Two Legends! I appreciate all the support I have received from my reviewers :)!**

**Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of DB, DBZ, or GT. I just own my ideas!**

**THANKS MAR FOR BETA-ING :D! **

**xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

I remember as a small child, I was destined to be what I've become. I was destined to be the protecter of the innocent, and the murderer of those who have evil within them. It has been this way, ever since my first kill. My first success for our people in nearly two centuries.

As soon as I tamed my skills, I was sent out on mission after mission, to destroy the wicked. I've done my job successfully the past ten years, and I don't plan on stopping, especially not with "The One" running loose.

Oh, no. I will enjoy this kill.

This kill would be a challenging fight for me. There wasn't any way he could defeat me - for I was an expert at my skill.

I have everything it takes to be a survivor, in this dark, cold, world. I can defeat hundreds with the slice of my blade.

I am something more than an average human.

I am a legend.

Warrior- is a name some call me. But those who understand my actions and intentions call me "The Assassin".

I believe myself to be cruel toward those who don't know me and toward those I don't trust. But, it's to be expected. My mother and father were killed by those wretched creatures, and I was the one who avenged them. My father was on the council, and soon became the leader of our people before I was born. They feared his power and came to murder him, along with my mother.

I was at the tender age of eight, when I discovered my destiny.

Yes, it was a very depressing year for me, I had recently lost my parents, and I showed my ability to kill, after going on a rampage through the castle. People feared me unnecessarily, so I've hidden behind a facade for the past ten years, not trusting anyone other than my close friends from before the incident.

My closest childhood friend is Bulma Brief, a blue-haired, blue-eyed genius, who helped me over the years acting as my accomplice. She helped me find information no other person has ever before been able to access. I am, and forever will be, grateful for our partnership.

I stare out my door that leads to my balcony with a blank expression. Snow falls lightly outside, a sign of the winter to come. I close my eyes and sigh, as I hear a knock on my door, I wished did not wish to be disturbed.

"Enter."

My maid Deborsha enters the room; she was one of my mothers best friends and also has been my maid since I was a babe. She has never feared me because she knew me before I became the monster I am today. She knew my innocence and claimed me as her "adopted" child once she learned my parents passed on to the next life. She is a kind, yet stern woman, with black hair, with grey in indication of her aging.

"Bulma claims to have found information about the captain who was slain mere hours ago."

I keep my eyes shut. "And what would that information be?"

I hear her mouth release a shaky breathe. "She claims the captain had a microphone hidden in his jacke-"

"All my captains, and special team forces do."

"Yes...but she says that another team went to collect the bodies, and brought back the recording."

"And?"

She releases another shaky breath. "She claims the deceased captain's recording caught "The One"."

My eyes snap open, and I whip around to face her.

"WHAT?" I exclaim.

"She's down in the labs."

I didn't need to hear more. I run out of my room and down the halls as fast as I can.

**xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

I am breathing heavily as I burst through the doors like a wild cat, while my eyes search frantically for my blue-haired friend. I need to hear that recording; it most likely holds valuable information about "The One's" intentions. If I don't all hell will break loose, until I find more information than I currently have, and can take action.

"P-P-Princess," a scientist says stuttering, "may I ask what you-u n-need?"

My eyes narrow at him. "Bulma. I need to see her right away."

The scientist nods quickly, and points in the direction of Bulma's personal lab. "She's in there."

I nod towards him, acknowledging his information, I walk to, and enter Bulma's lab; I shut the door behind me quietly, trying to be sneaky. A cat-like grin graces my face, as since her back is turned toward me. I slowly walk behind her, reach my arms towards her back. Once close enough, I brush my hand on her back, and she emits a loud shriek, causing me to howl with laughter.

"What was that for?!" She exclaims.

I can't utter any words, so I simply shake my head and smile at her, still as I chuckle.

Bulma huffs in annoyance and rolls her blue eyes. "I don't have to let you listen to that recording then. I guess it's not important."

My smile immediately stripped from my face, and my tone turns into a serious one. "Don't joke about that."

Bulma rolls her eyes."I wasn't joking." She waves her hand toward me, motioning me to come closer to the computer. "Sit and listen to it."

I quickly grab a chair and sit, grab the headphones connected to the computer, and place them over my ears, ready to listen to the recording. My heart is pounding in my chest. I am ready to listen to this valuable piece of information. I take a quick glance at Bulma before pressing the play button.

"You're the one who we've been looking for," the Captain stated in a harsh whisper.

"I am, am I?" Said an unfamiliar voice. "And who might be this 'we'? Is it you and what used to be your pathetic team?"

"What the hell?" He exclaimed. "How?"

"Never ask a man his secrets. Now tell me, you grabbed my interest. Who is searching for me?"

The Captain snorted. "She'll find you," he said, "but then again, never ask a man his secrets."

"Very well, mind you, I'll find this 'she'." The unfamiliar voice stated and laughed, before a loud rushing noise sounded and he exclaimed this was the end for the Captain.

The recording stops and I replay it once more. Once it finishes the second time, I take off the headphones and look over at Bulma. Her face has paled slightly, and I furrow my eyebrows. She starts shaking her head and put a hand over her mouth to stop herself from sobbing.

"Bulma, don't star-"

She cuts me off with a wave of her hand. "No, you're not going out there. I don't care if he's hunting you down. You're putting yourself at risk looking for him."

"I have to, to help ou-"

"No, you don't have to. You want to. You believe him to be a challenge, but it won't be worth it."

The chair I sat in scrapes the ground, as I shoot up. "I'm going to find him."

"You barely have any information! You aren't going to be able to do anything until you receive more and become stronger!"

"So you're assuming he's stronger than me?"

"He took down a whole team, and two of his own kind, within hours of each other. Plus, there's another woman, we are assuming was murdered by him. He's capable of anything!"

My eyes narrow. "I know my limits."

"I beg to differ."

"I don't care Bulma. I'm doing this for everyone, including myself." I begin to exit her lab but stop in the doorway. "I am hoping you find more information. I will be doing my own research, and I will be going off base the day after tomorrow."

With that said, I exit the lab and continue to the base's library.

**xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

I spend hours in this enormous library, trying to search as many shelves as I can for the information I crave.

I walk down some steps, and near the librarian's corner desk and greet her.

"Hello," I say gently, "I know you must be tired it's nearly-" I pause and glance at the clock, "it's nearly eleven, you may go; or I can lock up for you."

The old woman looks up from her book and gives me a small smile. "Ah child, you're just as sweet as you were in your younger years; I thank you for giving my old bones a chance to get some rest."

I let a small smile slip onto my face, something I rarely allow to happen. "You're welcome."

The old woman opens the drawer to her desk, and rummages through it looking for her keys. Once they are found, she puts them into the palm of my hand. She walks around her desk and makes her way to the door with my help.

"Thank you; I hope you find the information you are looking for." I give her a nod, and she leaves. I let out a huff of annoyance as the door shuts, I need to find some things about "The One", or else my mission to kill him will prove to be impossible. For one, I don't know what this man looks like. Two: I don't know anything of his past. And, three: I can't have a strategy until I know more about him.

I walk to the back of the library, knowing the oldest books are sitting upon shelves hundreds of years in age. This is most likely where I can find information about this mysterious man.

My fingers trace over the spines of ancient books.

About another hour passes by and then another. It was one in the morning, and I still haven't found anything until-

I found something.

I gasp, pulling the small slim book from the shelf. My eyes scan the cover, and it faintly read: _The History of the 1600's._

The one thing I did know about "The One", is he was locked away in the 1600's, and I'll be damned if this book doesn't have anything about him. I quickly flip the book open and sit on the ground.

I flip through page after page, looking for some details, until I land on one page that catches my eye.

_"A man who no other knew," _I mumble aloud to myself, "_people described him to have spiky blond hair, and bright teal eyes." _I purse my lips looking around the page for any other information that could help me, but that is all I can find. I sigh. Well, it is more than I had, at least. I shut the book and hold it to my chest with one arm. I need sleep; besides, I can come back in the morning and look around some more.

I push myself up from the ground and walk to the door, open it, and lock it. Then placing the two keys in the palm of my hand under the mat in front of the door.

I let out a soft sigh and walk down the hallway.

**xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

I shove food into my mouth the next morning, forcing myself to eat for the first time in two days. I listen to my friends converse as I sit and eat. The four currently sitting at the table were; Yamcha, Krillin, Launch and myself.

"So, "The One" made his first appearance within a few centuries the other day." Said Yamcha.

"Yeah," Krilin interjects, "it was crazy! There was so much blood at one of the crime scenes I heard."

I just roll my eyes, and continue eating. They don't know what large amounts of blood look like.

"It's just going to be crazy," Yamcha exclaims.

"Yeah, only someone stupid would go after "The One"." Krillin states.

Someone snorts, and sits with a tray of food. "I guess that'll be the great and wonderful assassin." Bulma says with a roll of her blue eyes.

"WHAT?!" The two men stand and yell in unison, attracting some attention from other tables.

"Sit down you fools!" I whisper harshly.

The two men sit back down in their seats and look at me, dumbfounded.

"Why would you be stupid and go after that maniac?" Launch questions.

"Someone has to do it." I reply simply.

"When are you leaving?" Krillin asks.

"Tomorrow, early in the morning." Bulma answers for him while glaring at me.

"What the hell! Are you insane?" Launch quietly shouts. "We barely know anything about him, and you're leaving tomorrow![?!]"

"I know what I am capable of! I can manage to find more infor-"

"I call bullshit!" Launch declares.

I stopped [stop] eating and glare at my accomplices. "None of you are going to stop me. I am going to find him. And you buffoons will help me when it's needed."

Everyone stays quiet and watch me.

I drop my fork on my tray and stand. "I shall see you all later. Bulma, I will have my tracking device on me, so if I seem in danger whatsoever, I want all of you to stay away. I will contact you when necessary, one way or another."

With that said, I exit the cafeteria and once again, go to the library.

**xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

It is midnight, and I exit the library once more, locking the door behind myself. I quietly walk down the corridors to my bedroom. I look down at the second book I discovered; it seems it will help me greatly while I search for "The One".

I enter my room, setting the book onto my small table and go into my small sitting room, which possessed contains my weapons. I look around the walls, adorned with every single weapon I have- all of them crafted by me through hours of hard labor. I walk to the closet that holds my hunting clothes.

I strip off my clothes and quickly put on my set of hunting garments. They consist of leather ankle boots, tight black spandex bottoms, a black shirt and a black leather jacket.

Simple, innocuous, and deceiving - just like me.

I go to the wall and grab two of my sheaths - placing them on my chest in an 'X' formation - able to hold four blades each. Then I grab another sheath and wrap its leather strap around my left thigh, placing another blade inside.

I grab one dagger and place it inside my boot. I then put my hair in a messy bun and shove a hair pin in it, to keep it in place. I also grab my long, dark cloak and put it around my shoulders.

I walk out of my sitting room towards the small table, grabbing the miniature book. It is so small I could place it in my bra without anyone noticing that it is there. And, that's exactly what I do.

After this, I walk towards my door and leave my room, going down a few stories, and entering the cold, snowy, courtyard. I walk towards the tall gate of the fence that surrounds it and climb to the other side, taking me out of the protection of my fellow men.

I turn back, glancing one last time at the base and pull the hood of my cloak over my head.

I chuckle lightly.

I am ready.

Nine blades, one dagger, and my skills.

I am going to defeat whoever tried [tries] to stop me.

I am a legend.

I am Chi-Chi Mau.

Fear me.

**xxxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

Thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Tell me what you think, and be sure to check out my other stories! Until next time!


End file.
